The Milky Way
by Isabelle Snape
Summary: People assume Arthur is uptight and rigid because of how he dresses. Eames has learned through observation that Arthur actually uses his clothing to repress his actually very passionate nature. His three-piece suits are emotional straight jackets.


**People assume Arthur is uptight and rigid because of how he dresses. Eames has learned through observation that Arthur actually uses his clothing to repress his actually very passionate nature. His three-piece suits are emotional straight jackets. But Arthur gives himself away with little things that Eames has figured out how to interpret: a very slightly loosened tie means "I'm frustrated"; no jacket means "I'm restless"; a button or two undone on the vest means "I'm attracted"; sleeves rolled up mean "I'm horny as fuck", etc. Eames, of course, needs to use this to his advantage.**

**[I Do Not Like Green Eggs And Ham **

**I Do Not Like Them Sam I Am]**

**Eames does not read Arthur like he reads a forgery. He does not read him like he reads civilians. He does not read him as he would royalty or a service member. No, Arthur has his own code, a code that coming from an American is as unique and original as the invention of the wheel. **

**Arthur's is a paradox, an enigma, and a conundrum, all rolled up into an enticing package that Eames knows he will never solve. Arthur is his perfect match for this reason.**

**Reading Arthur takes patience, reading Arthur takes force of will, reading Arthur takes thinking out side the box because Arthur lives inside the box. Reading Arthur takes, nerve, courage, fearlessness, and going in where angels fear to tread.**

**Because Arthur is not the sum of the whole, nor the breadth and the width but the sun, the earth, and the moon, a solar eclipse.**

**[If You Give A Mouse A Cookie **

**He's Going To Ask For A Glass Of Milk]**

**It starts with a cup of coffee. Arthur who no one knows, who no one understands, other than Eames of course, comes to work in a three piece Zenga in dark blue, looking put together as usual, but who is not well. **

**Usually Eames can tell what Arthur is feeling by the way he dresses.**

**There are tale tell signs that Eames is not sure even Arthur is aware of, but that are there nonetheless. **

**For what Arthur is feeling now, the sign should be a loosened tie and he should not be in his suit jacket, but he is, however Eames still knows something is wrong because Arthur's eyes which never clench, do so every hour on the dot.**

**Eames worries and when lunch rolls around he is the first out the door running to go get the one thing that will calm Arthur down if only for an hour, fries from golden arches.**

**Eames gets a smile from Arthur for his trouble and Ariadne forcing him go back with her to get lunch for the rest of the gang.**

**[One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish]**

**The next day, a new sign different from what it should be emerges, instead of rolling up his sleeves to denote that he is feeling frisky, he continuously strums at his shirt while he reads.**

**His thin fingers occasionally stroking a button, or discreetly caressing a nipple. He does this without thought and Eames, who is always driven mad by everything Arthur does can only sit, try to hide his erection, and think of what he can do to once again help Arthur.**

**A massage is what Eames decides on, attacking Arthur at the end of the day, happy to have his hands on the man that has become his entire world. Arthur melts into him, and it's all Eames can do not to attack him. **

**He gets a smirk, and a pat on his back for his trouble and while his body is frustrated beyond belief, while every thing in him cries out to go after Arthur and fuck him into next year, he restrains himself. **

**He does this because he has a new problem to worry about and it is going to require more planning if he wants a life and not a quick roll in the hay with Arthur.**

**Eames knows he has not figured Arthur out but these new quirks, these new signs should not be appearing now, they should have come out to play years ago. It annoys Eames just as much as it turns him on, knowing that he will never fully have Arthur down like he does every person he meets.**

**It means he has a life time of learning, of loving to do with Arthur and Eames wants to be sure that when he makes his move there is no way for Arthur to refuse, he can put up a front for propriety sake, but when it happens there will be no doubts for either of them, Eames is going to make sure of it, so he waits. **

**[Brown Bear Brown Bear What Do You See?]**

**The next two weeks are a blur of hand motions that denote Arthur's emotions where once clothes were all it took. The most shocking the day that Arthur comes in and uses a one-dollar coin to denote excited contemplation, something usually signaled tailored slacks, a shirt and tie, with a sweater vest with the sleeves rolled up twice. **

**Eames frown because he is not a slow person, having graduated from Cambridge one could in no way be considered slow; Arthur is trying to tell him something, he understands that now. It's just he cannot figure out what that something is. **

**Arthur's new quirks are some kind of code, a code exactly like the old one and Eames can figure that out but for some reason he cannot see the trees for the forest. **

**He is worried, worried that Arthur will stop and the message lost, and considering they are communicating in a way no one would ever believe it is doubly important that Eames gets the message.**

**[I See A Red Bird Looking At Me]**

**It's when Arthur sits after explaining a alternation in their plan, and unbuttons to top two buttons of his vest staring directly at Eames, that the light bulb clicks on.**

**Arthur has been seducing him, using Eames own quirks to show that he knows, that he understands, and accepts. He knows how Eames watches him, and understands him in a way that no one else ever will. He gets it and what's more he been watching just as closely, learning just as well.**

**Eames is content, happy, whole, and ready for the adventure that Arthur is finally ready to take with him.**

**[I'll Love You Forever, I'll Like You For Always**

**As Long As I'm Living My Baby You'll Be]**

**Eames pounces after the workday is done in front of the others. He walks up to Arthur and with his usual smirk, rolls up Arthur's sleeves, and then uses Arthur's tie to pull him up to him.**

"**You understanding what you're saying Darling?" **

**Eames whispers across his lips, needing to know, needing to be sure that Arthur understands what he is committing himself to. **

**Arthur gives a small smile, "I think I should be the one asking you that."**

"**I am not the one afraid to say I love you." **

**Eames answers knowing it's true, they have been in love for at least a year and neither of them have been brave enough to say the words that lie between them.**

**Arthur blushes, his passion is not for the public, but a secret that only Eames has managed to unraveled. Still he understands why they need this out in the open with the others, it's so neither of them can run, as they are often want to do.**

"**I love Mr. Eames" Arthur says simply because he can say nothing else. **

**It's a promise, a vow, and a marriage all in one, and the others can only cheer as Eames finally kisses Arthur.**

**Afterwards after when Ariadne has hugged them and Cobb has sufficiently threatened Eames, Eames can only smile and whispers something in Arthur's ear that gets him kneed in the groin. It's a perfect day.**


End file.
